sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Monotonous
Basically SDGO Wiki is my wiki. If your edits suck, they're incomplete, or written in Engrish, you get banned. I think this is going to apply to the questions page also. Most of the time it's written so badly that it actually hurts to read. If you don't take the time to do things properly, you don't deserve to have your question answered. '' ''--Monotonous 16:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Nice to see life here once again ^^, I saw your experiment with Nu (pretty neat idea). I've also been trying some stuff (Shining Gundam and Blitz Gundam ) but I don't have the knowledge on how to implement it properly. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 09:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) W.M.D. much? You blew up the whole wiki..... Not that I'm unimpressed but is there a train of logic here? Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 06:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Basically everything is outdated and named poorly. If I, or we, are to do make a proper wiki then I think it's best to basically start over. The old image file names are a bit clunky, so I'd rather just get rid of them. We had 1600 images on the wiki and I'd love to get rid of everything and replace them with proper filenames. :) I really liked those short unit descriptions you did. Are they hard to make? Monotonous 06:59, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Not at all :D I use my own knowledge of the unit in the game combined with the gundam wiki info and what I've seen of it anime-wise Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 20:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Just wondering, where are they coming from? (our Asian doppleganger?) Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 09:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) The Korean website. http://gundam.netmarble.net/unitInfo/unit_list.asp?menu=3_6_1 Monotonous 09:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Shield Last reincarnation had a "shield" section in the infobox, do we include it? Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 09:24, June 29, 2012 (UTC) It's not that big of a deal really. Most units do, but it's only handy to know how much the shield absorbs before breaking. We can always add it later. Monotonous 09:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I found this yesterday http://olgame.tw/sds/robot_inq.php?inq=-1&ip2=1 pick a unit, then go to the 2nd tab. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 10:32, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Virtue Having a few problems with the skills on Virtue, because of the length of the name it changes the position of the stats hexagon. Any ideas? Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 09:12, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, it's solved itself. ^^ Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 09:52, June 30, 2012 (UTC) GN flag is certainly in there, I speak from my own painful experience with it. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 09:22, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Sigh http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/SD_Gundam_Capsule_Online Wasn't me, wanna drop a message saying we're reworking it? Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 11:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC)